Beauty and the Beast
by Rose Cauchemar
Summary: Darkness wreaks havoc on a castle in the city of Velterre. Everything is destroyed, except for one unlikely hope; The princess Lyssa. Years later, she finds herself held prisoner in her old home by a dark, accursed Beast. Odd twists on a classic tale. R
1. Epilogue

_Note: This story is going to be quite heavily edited, in the near future. Forgive me, because new chapters will probably take a while to arrive. I apologise, and the new-and-improved version will be posted shortly, but for the moment, I suppose you'll have to make do with this. Thank you for your patience! :D ~Rose 7/16/09_

---

A lone silhouette stood solemnly on a hill. It was that of a dark sturdy stallion, with muscles that shone in the moonlight and wild hair that danced on the breeze. A twisted cone of ebony jutted from his forehead. His ruby eyes were intense, scrutinizing the disastrous scene below him. He had seen an immeasurable amount of people fall prey to the Darkness, time and time again over the centuries that spanned his life. And now he would witness it for the millionth time, unable to say or do anything to stop it.

---

I sat in my ridiculously large bed, holding a book that was very old and worn, and half my size. I read by the light of the candle that sat on my night-stand.

"_And they both lived happily ever after...__"_

What a dull ending. Is that stupid, or what? That never happens in real life at all! Why are princesses always the prissy, perfect little damsels in distress, that have to wait for some guy to show up and save them? I don't want to have to live like that! But _no_, I have to do pointless things like _embroidery,_ and wait until a prince from some far-off place (and a pompous nut case, no doubt) shows up at my home and wants to marry me.

Frustrated, I slammed the book shut and sighed. Why don't _I _get to fall in love? Travel the world? Make friendships _worth_ having? I glared at the stars that were disappearing slowly outside my window spitefully. Really, I loved fairy tales with a passion. I just didn't want to _live_ them.

Straining my ears, I heard soft little patters, like the sound it would make if dolls could run, but that was preposterous, seeing as I didn't even own any dolls. I furrowed my eyebrows together. The pattering grew louder as it drew nearer, until I heard frantic footsteps.

Pulling the covers over my head, I blew out the candle and pretended to be asleep.

"Lyssa! Wake up, dear!" Mother's eldest servant came rushing into my chambers, and shook me anxiously. A worn leather bag was hung across her shoulders. She set the candlestick on my nightstand, then rushed to my wardrobe to pull out a cloak and spare blanket.

As soon as I had gotten up and uttered a hopefully-convincing yawn, she had thrown the cloak over my shoulders, fastened it, and had ushered me out of my bed-chambers and into the corridors. "Where are we going?" I asked, trying to sound tired instead of curious and confused. She didn't reply, and gave me a sharp look. She was one that you knew not to mess with as soon as you'd met her the first time. She could command a room without uttering one word. She must've been dreadfully nervous about something, because she always prided herself upon her appearance, (Now she looked ruffled and was wearing her nightgown, while her long gray hair wasn't even pulled back properly.) and she was taking me along as so brisk a pace, I had to run with my short child-legs to catch up.

We went down the corridors, to the main entrance, and sped down the beautiful marble staircase. I looked remorsefully at the white lions that stood on either side of the railing, protecting us. They looked, rather oddly, like they were going to cry. I gave them meaningful looks as my feet hit the bottom of the staircase, colliding with the crimson carpet. We raced down to meet the elaborately carved door on the other side of the vast entrance hall. The servant pushed them open easily, as though they were made of cloth rather than iron and mahogany. By the time we'd finally stopped, we were outside the castle, and I was gasping for air. My faithful white mare was waiting there for us.

"Do not hesitate, or It will consume you as well. I only had time enough to save one of you. Someone has to inherit the throne someday, and you, my dear, are their only child." I finally felt the urgency of the situation as she hastily made a step with her entwined fingers, so that I could place my foot there and pull myself onto Adelaine's firm back. There was no time left to fetch a saddle for my poor mare, so I was forced to ride with only a blanket and my flouncy white night-skirts between my body and hers. Thankfully, I wasn't scolded for straddling my horse, with a leg on either side. I was only able to ride like this when the servants weren't looking. I would be able to stay on much more easily now.

As I noticed she didn't make any move to join me, but stood rather quite still, I said, "Why aren't you coming with me? What's going on? _Where are my mother and papa?"_ I wailed desperately through tears that I stubbornly refused to shed. The old woman fastened a quiver of arrows to my back, and an ornately carved bow she laid onto my lap. She put the worn leather bag over my shoulder, overflowing with its contents. She looked me straight in the eye, the ghost of a smile there, seemingly straight to the farthest corner of my soul. "I'm off to a better place now. My work is done here. Now go. Run straight ahead, and don't stop until your mare gets too tired to walk." She smacked Adelaine's rump one time, and then my little mare and I were off at a gallop, my arms clinging helplessly around her neck. So much for all those riding lessons.

I stole one last glance at my beloved home as it inched rapidly toward the horizon as it was being devoured. The once-pure and romantic white castle, with its weeping willow trees, rose-gardens, cool blue ponds filled with ivory-toned sea creatures, and elaborate stone sculptures was now consumed in a swirling black uproar that looked like fiery death and hate and shadows. Everything that it touched turned charcoal black, withered, and died. The roses shrivelled up into black nothingness, and the animals tried manically to get away, but were drowned as the pool turned to dark marble. But the worst part of it all was knowing that somewhere amidst all that madness lie my sweet mother and papa, as well as everyone who had worked in the castle, bodies completely devoured in black flame. As I watched, eyes flooding with tears of rage, my mother's servant was swallowed by It as well, smiling mysteriously, as if she had a secret. She had never smiled before, at least not that I remembered. And then it all disappeared, covered by the Darkness against a pale sunrise.


	2. Lyssa

_Note: I apologize if it takes me a while to post new chapters. I'll try my best to keep them coming at least fairly steadily. I do have a life outside this, however, so forgive me if it takes a while. And also, reviews are highly appreciated. The only way I can improve my stories is with your advice, so please feel free. Anything you might say would be of help. Thank you very much, and enjoy! :) ~Rose_

---

The thunder echoed in his head, accusing him. It ricocheted back and forth, slamming the insides of his brain.

Boom.

Boom.

Boom.

It was painful, and gave him an overpowering urge to run. Hooves hit the ground hard and fast, adding to the noise of the thunder.

_Boom._

_Boom._

_Boom._

A black shadow, a ruby flash, and giant ebony paws were crashing violently against the ground in place of hooves.

_Boom._

_Boom._

_Boom._

He was desperate to make it stop. Diving into the forest, he collapsed under the nearest bush and covered his ears. This only made the thunder grow louder.

_**Boom.**_

_**Boom.**_

_**Boom.**_

Frantically, he panted and howled at the sky. It didn't go away. Instead the thunder took the form of words, scaring him, making him panic-

_**Beast.**_

_What the-?_

_**Beast.**_

_**Beast.**_

_No. I didn't mean to-_

_**Beast. **_

_But the girl-_

_**Beast.**_

_Please, leave me a-_

_**Beast!**_

---

The young princess lay on the ground under the watching trees, in a place completely unknown to her. Her raven, shoulder-length hair was splayed out on the grass, and she was curled onto one side, sleeping peacefully. Light freckles dotted her nose, and tiny scars ran up and down her arms and scabby knees. It was difficult to keep her from running through the gardens at the castle, greeting the roses and calling them by name. The scratches were from the thorns, and scabby knees from when she fell while reenacting daring sword fights with the gardener's dog, who usually just sat there and stared at her good-humoredly. At the most, he would grab the stick she was using for a sword and run off with it, causing her to chase him for hours. Once, their chase had taken them into the castle, ruining her mother's tea party, not to mention her new dress. The expression on her mother's servant's face still makes her laugh to this day.

Lyssa woke to the sound of a bird singing, hopping to and fro on an emerald-green branch above her. The leaves swayed back and forth on a gentle breeze that also caressed her hair. She felt grass beneath her body, where a fine down-mattress should be, and a heavy cloak and woolen blanket on top of her in place of her silk sheets and coverlet.

_Wait- Where am I?,_ she thought. _Where's my bed? And my books? And my ridiculously large wardrobe? But I thought that was a dream. _She sprung confusedly and irritably to her feet._ What the he- ?!_

A warm, familiar muzzle brushed her shoulders, concern in her eyes. "Oh, hello, Addie. No, don't worry about me. I remember. I'm fine, girl." Lyssa stroked the mare reassuringly more for her own calming than Adelaine's, then noticed the leather bag on the grass next to where she lay a few seconds before.

She sat down next to it, then pulled it onto her lap, untying the knot that held its front flap in place. On close inspection, she saw that the royal family's crest had been pressed into the leather. She opened it, and to her mild surprise, a plain, red notebook was the first of its contents. She turned it upside down and ruffled the pages, causing its loose contents to fall out. It contained her parents' will, a clumsily folded note, and a small portrait of her family on an ivory disc. Lyssa refused to think about her parents. She furrowed her eyebrows defiantly and pushed it aside, going to unfold the note. The handwriting was tiny and hastily done. It read:

"_Dearest Lysabelle," _She snorted. Only the peasants who lived outside the castle gates bothered calling her by her full name. Once you got to know her, there was no mistaking her for someone with a name as formal and queer as "Lysabelle."

"_I won't write too much, for fear that this will end up in the wrong hands. There's a small supply of food in the bag, and a canteen to hold water. Make it last, and refill it whenever you have the chance. But I will tell you this; the notebook was your father's. Use it well. Stay strong, and stay hidden. You're our only hope._

_Signed,  
__A friend."_

Lyssa dug through the remainder of the bag's contents, revealing two loaves of bread, some dried and salted meats, and a dozen small apples, all wrapped separately in cloth.

"Not even a map," she muttered. "How thoughtful."

She put all of the bag's contents back into it, slung it around her shoulder along with the quiver of arrows, then folded up the blanket and placed it on Adelaine's back. "Okay, come on, Addie, we're going to find a source of food that won't run out in a few weeks. Nice, sweet hay...Some carrots. Doesn't that sound good?" The mare's eyes sparkled. Lyssa took another deep breath, picked up the bow, and guided her mare towards the sun with her other hand, in the opposite direction of the castle.

---

The princess went on all day, riding on Adelaine's back when she grew too tired, then walking again when she had enough strength built up. They came across a stream, when the sun was a little behind them, and drank thankfully, then refilled the canteen. Lyssa didn't eat until after they had stopped for the night. She only had a pinch of bread, and gave an apple to Adelaine.

The two of them took a long time to get to sleep in the wilderness. Lyssa was used to quiet, not little tiny creatures hopping and chirping all over the place. When an owl hooted, though, she jumped in surprise, which seemingly did the trick. It flew away, startled. She finally fell asleep a few minutes afterward.

A few weeks went by like this, Lyssa leading her mare determinedly through the forest. She woke up one morning for breakfast and realized that her small supply of food had run out.

Lyssa gave a bit of a sob in anguish, then folded up the blanket and put the leather bag across her shoulders, as was routine now. The princess went slowly from sadness to anger with herself, and trudged along, stomping her feet against the ground, like a toddler throwing a tantrum. Her mother and father would have been disappointed, and the servant, as well, because she completely disregarded the advice the letter had given her. Adelaine was concerned as well, eyes piercing into Lyssa's back as they walked. Lyssa ignored her. Her thoughts started taking hold of her, gradually, as the day darkened into night.

_You're a failure, Lyssa. Everyone you've ever known is _dead_, Lyssa, and it's your fault. You were the country's only hope, and now you're just going to die along with them, rot in the forest, starve to death, all because you're too afraid to kill an animal to keep you alive and you don't even know how to work a bow. You're going to _die, _and no one will even know you tried to help..._

A tiny bit of light off in the distance caught her eye. "What- What's _that?_" she muttered, disbelieving. Adelaine nudged Lyssa a bit, encouraging her. So Lyssa climbed on her mare's back again, and held on to her mane.

As soon as Lyssa was on properly, however, Adelaine took off at a full gallop. Adrenaline and hope rushed back through her veins after the shock wore off, restoring a great grin to her face. She had been foolish to think so negatively so quickly. She held on and leaned forward, and the minuscule light grew larger and larger in the distance, gradually taking the form of lamps, in windows and suspended above the streets.

It was a little village. With difficulty, she read a sign that said "Welcome to Vona," in elegant black script. She slowed Adelaine back down to a walk, then stopped them behind what she thought was a well-concealing bush. There were low-hanging branches, as well, and she watched from behind these.

Most of the people seemed a happy, merry sort from this distance. She could see into a tavern on the square, and people were laughing, dancing, and drinking happily. Only a few people were out on the streets, and with good reason, too, because of the late hour at which the scene before her took place. A scruffy-looking man with tattered clothes sat in the shadows, something metal in his hands. Probably a tin to hold money in from begging. There was a mother who held by the hand a girl, presumably around the same age as Lyssa.

She wore a light blue dress, and she had very long, curly golden hair. On closer inspection, one could see that the mother held a book in her hand, and was scolding her daughter, pointing at her with it, who didn't seem to be paying much attention. She had a dreamy look on her face, and wasn't meeting her mother's eye.

But then, the girl's eyes wandered to where Lyssa sat, hidden in the trees. Her eyes registered shock at first, then softened, and she winked. _Winked? _

The girl turned back to her daydreaming and disappeared around a corner in a few seconds. Lyssa didn't know what to make of her. She led Adelaine further away from the little village, until not even a tiny bit of the light reached the two of them. This was important, because of the way they were dressed; one with a coat of ivory, and the other with a dirty, but still white night-dress.

Lyssa lay on the ground as Adelaine grazed contently beside her. She put her hands underneath her head and furrowed her eyebrows yet again at the leaf-dotted heavens.

_She saw me. But it doesn't seem like she'll give me away. Still, though...Tomorrow, I'll figure out a way to get some food without being seen. Then I'll be on my way again. Can't risk anyone knowing, I have no idea how they'll react to having a princess around._

Lyssa sat up, rubbed Adelaine's shoulder sleepily, then lay back down again. "Good night," she said to her mare, and no one in particular. Then the princess curled on her side, and went to sleep.

Somewhere off into the distance, a dark lion roared.


	3. Ami

_Note: Yes, the story will be slow for a little while, but it'll pick up, I promise, so forgive me. Can't be exciting and dark all the time. (; Just be patient with me, please. I'll try to post two chapters today. And, please, I would greatly appreciate hearing your opinion, whatever it is. So review, please, even if it's an insult or a little comment. I would love hearing from you! Thanks, and enjoy! ~Rose_

_---_

The dawn was quiet and peaceful as the people of the village went about their business, feeding their animals and running errands. There was a cool, slight breeze that danced through the trees, greeting the mockingbirds and squirrels in their homes.

Lyssa woke once again happily, motivation finally restored. She pat Adriane, yawning "Good morning" as she went to fetch her bow and arrows from where they were perched in a nearby tree.

"Let's try this again," she murmured to herself through clenched teeth, trying to figure out where to notch the arrow. She ended up settling for a groove that was a few inches off-center. Lyssa squinted her eyes at a knot in an oak tree within ten feet in front of her, pointing the arrow in that general direction. She pulled back on it too suddenly, which caused the arrow to fall out of her grip and onto the ground.

She grit her teeth, strung the bow awkwardly again, pulled back, and- the arrow was on the ground once more.

A small giggle came from a bush on her right. _From a _bush_? _Lyssa held up the bow in defense and alarm, turned to face the bush, and the girl from the night before stepped out from behind, eyes glinting but pointed towards the ground.

"Sorry, miss, I didn't mean to intrude-" she said, as she stooped to pick up the arrow.

"But you did."

"But it looks like you could use some help. You're doing it all wrong," she sighed.

"I am _not!_" Lyssa snarled defiantly.

The girl looked at Lyssa with her huge stormy gray eyes, motioning with her hand for the bow. Lyssa handed it over grudgingly, shaking off the girl's polite "thank you."

The girl focused on a knot in a different tree, fifty feet away from her, made a perfect arc with her arm as she strung the bow, aimed, and fired, in one graceful motion.

The arrow hit the knot in the tree dead-on.

Lyssa fought to keep her mouth from falling open in shock. "Where on earth did you learn that?" she said.

The girl made a very low curtsy, and smiled, "Mistress tells me I read too much."

"Humph." Lyssa crossed her arms. "What's your name, anyway?"

"You can call me Ami. And yours?"

"Lyssa." She fiddled with the lace on the sleeve of her night-dress, tearing it. She looked at Ami, eyebrows furrowed in that expression characteristic to her. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be off doing embroidery or something with your mum, instead of running around in the woods?"

"I wanted to meet you," she said quietly, twirling a stray golden lock around her finger. She looked guiltily at Adriane. "And your horse. My papa's the village baker, and that's how he can afford all this," she said, motioning to her dress. "Vona sure loves its bread. And my mother died when I was a child...So the woman you saw last night, that's Mistress. She's a rotten old witch," she grinned maliciously. "And in case you were wondering, she was lecturing me because I'd- once again- slipped off somewhere to read my book. She's afraid she'll lose her job, what with the entire castle filled with people being swallowed up by the Darkness- sounds like a crackpot old tale to scare children with, if you ask me, except that it's so recent and they all _have_ disappeared- so she's keeping a-"

"You wanted to meet Adriane?" Lyssa cut in, while she had the chance. _Goodness, she really does talk a lot when you get her going, doesn't she?_

Ami's face widened into the biggest grin yet, and that was saying something for her. She bounced up and down on her heels. "Oh, yes, Lyssa! I'd love to!" And she gave Adriane a nervous, excited look.

Lyssa calmed her mare down, saying soothing things to her in a low voice. She turned to Ami. "Relax, okay? And keep quiet, otherwise you'll spook her." Ami nodded, trying to contain herself.

Lyssa bent down and twined her fingers together. "Now, grab a hold of a little mane. No, a little more. That's good," she sighed. "Now put your right- no, your _right_ foot in my hands, and lift yourself up." Ami struggled a little, and Adriane took a step forward then back, annoyed. Ami's voluminous skirts had gone over Lyssa's head at one point, and Lyssa glared and spat some of the fabric out of her mouth. When she finally got on, however, she was positively beaming. "How do I look?" she said, both legs on one side, hands daintily in front of her, holding gingerly the mane with her head held high.

Lyssa replied, with her hair sticking straight up in all directions, her white night-skirts stained with grass and mud, with a bit of mud from Ami's shoes on her hands- "Like a princess."

At her own comment, Lyssa's expression changed to one worthy of the Cheshire cat.

"We can't have that, now, can we?"

---

A woman dressed in all black from head to foot sat at a window with the shutters half closed, embroidering a picture of an orchid. Her mouse-brown hair was pulled back into a tight bun, and her face was pulled back into a permanent scowl, as if a horrible smell was constantly under her nose.

A blur of white and periwinkle darted past the window, and she looked furiously outside it.

There was a little blond girl on a white horse at full gallop. Her blue skirts were flying everywhere in the breeze, and she didn't seem to care at all. Her legs weren't even on one side! They were spread out, like a _man's!_ Another girl ran behind, yelling, in a filthy white..._night-dress?_

The woman's eyes were bugging out of her head, and a vein in her neck began to twitch. But she sat back in her seat and resumed her embroidery, pricking her finger by accident out of her anger every few stitches.


End file.
